gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Na początku...
Na początku... – pierwszą misja w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ukazująca rozmowę pomiędzy członkami Forelli Family na temat Tommy'ego Vercettiego, a także jego przylot do Vice City i nieudaną transakcję narkotykową. Solucja Po dość długiej cut-scence, wsiadamy do Admirala i jedziemy do naszej nowej kryjówki - Hotelu Ocean View. Po drodze, w radiu usłyszymy komunikat o zamknięciu mostów do Mainland ze względu na zagrożenie sztormowe. Wjeżdżamy w znacznik przed hotelem, i wchodzimy do niego. Odtąd możemy zapisać grę, wchodząc w symbol kasety. Scenariusz }} Ciekawostki * W czasie, gdy Ken Rosenberg przybywa po Tommy'ego, Harry'ego i Lee na lotnisku, w tle widać lądujący samolot. Problem w tym, iż ten samolot nie ma fizycznych możliwości zrobienia tego - istnieje bowiem pas startowy, lecz jest on krótki i posiada zakręt. Jednak w fazie beta ten pas startowy jest prosty i posiada dostateczną długość pozwalającą samolotowi wylądować. Świadczy o tym mapka Vice City umieszczona w Sunshine Autos. Jest to jeden z trzech dowodów świadczących o tym, iż we wcześniejszej wersji gry występował dłuższy pas startowy. Pozostałe dowody to wspomniana wcześniej mapa Vice City z Sunshine Autos oraz Ghost Tower * W początkowej fazie tworzenia gry, skrypt tej misji był bardziej rozbudowany: ** Gdy Ken Rosenberg odjeżdżał z lotniska, rozmowa przebiegała tak: *** Ken Rosenberg: Jeden zawiera umowy, drugi lata z towarem. Działania koordynują z Meksyku... Nie, nie, zaraz... Mają farmę w Panamie. Dobra, słuchajcie: gdy się dostaniemy na miejsce, zostanę w wozie. Czy może chcecie, żebym z wami poszedł? *** Członek mafii: Nie. Siedź w aucie. *** Ken Rosenberg: Albo wiecie co, przemyślałem to i może jednak popilnuję wozu. ** Gdy wszyscy byli już na miejscu spotkania, lecz każdy w swoim pojeździe, Ken miał mówić 1 linijkę więcej: *** Ken Rosenberg: Spokojnie... Zostaję tutaj. Nie gaszę silnika. ** Jednak największą część uciętej rozmowy stanowi dialog między prawnikiem a Tommy'm, gdy zbliżali się do biura Kena w Washington Beach: *** Ken Rosenberg: Oszukani! Zostaliśmy oszukani! *** Tommy Vercetti: Typowe. *** Ken Rosenberg: Wychylam głowę na jedną chrzanioną chwilę i od razu dostaję łajnem po pysku! Niech was szlag! *** Tommy Vercetti: Zamknij mordę. Żyjesz, prawda? To nie marudź! Zostaw mnie tutaj. *** Ken Rosenberg: Pozbądź się wozu i trochę się prześpij. *** Tommy Vercetti: Jutro jestem w twoim biurze. Pomyślimy. *** Ken Rosenberg: Dobra myśl, zdrzemnę się. Co zamierzasz zrobić? *** Tommy Vercetti: Wrócę do hotelu, i pomyślę, co z tym fantem zrobić. *** Ken Rosenberg: Dobra. * Admiral, którym Ken przyjeżdża po Tommy'ego i innych, mających mieć uczestnictwo w transakcji narkotykowej, jest o wiele bardziej szczegółowy, niż ten podczas zwykłej rozgrywki, posiada też inne kołpaki, takie jak Sentinel w Grand Theft Auto III. * W cutscence prezentującej Marco's Bistro, można dostrzec zwłoki mężczyzny przebite na wskroś pokaźnych rozmiarów hakiem. * W trzeciej części cutscenki, można zauważyć, że jeden z ludzi, którzy przerywają transakcję ma MP5 z wersji beta gry. * W Admirale Kena po zakończeniu intra domyślnie ustawioną stacją radiową jest Flash FM. Galeria Plik:Na początku... (1).jpg|Sonny rozmawia z gangsterami o Tommym Vercettim Plik:Na początku... (2).jpg|Ken Rosenberg zabiera Tommy'ego i dwóch innych gangsterów do wozu Plik:Na początku... (3).jpg|Victor i Lance podchodzą do lądowania Plik:Na początku... (4).jpg|Victor, po wyjściu z helikoptera, niesie towar do Tommy'ego Plik:Na początku... (5).jpg|Transakcja narkotykowa... Plik:Na początku... (6).jpg|...o bardzo przykrym zakończeniu. Plik:Na początku... (7).jpg|Lance odlatuje helikopterem Plik:Na początku... (8).jpg|Ken i Tommy podjeżdżają do biura Kena Plik:Na początku... (9).jpg|Tommy jedzie do hotelu Ocean View Plik:Na początku... (10).jpg|Prezentacja naszej nowej kryjówki Przykładowe przejście misji przez GTAVideoPL (HD) VMs5OsCSiFE